Heat shrinkable flexible wall containers such as bags or pouches, and heat shrinkable wrapping have been used extensively for packaging and/or encapsulating a wide array of goods. A prime application of heat shrinkable containers or wrap is packaging perishable food items such as red meats and poultry. Typically, a food item is placed within a heat shrinkable bag, air is removed or otherwise evacuated from the bag interior, the bag is sealed close, and the bag is then subjected to rapid heating in order to induce shrinkage of the bag about the bag contents, e.g. the food item. After packaging and shrinking, one or more paper or film labels are then applied to the exterior of the bag as desired to convey information such as bag contents, weight, expiration date, supplier, etc. As an alternative or in addition to applying paper or film labels, it is also known to print directly on the bag exterior after shrinking.
Applying paper or film labels or printing on the exterior of a shrunk bag or other flexible wall container is difficult and presents numerous issues. After shrinkage, the bag or flexible wall container typically exhibits an irregular contour corresponding to the contents of the bag or container. As will be appreciated, application and retention of labels to irregular non-planar surfaces is challenging and may require particular application techniques and adhesives or attachment strategies. Printing on irregular, non-planar surfaces is also particularly difficult.
In view of these and other issues, it would be desirable to provide a packaging system and method in which post-shrink labeling or printing could be avoided, yet whereby desired information and the like could be provided on the package exterior.